Of Mice and Guardians of the Galaxy
by Arfrona
Summary: Rocket and Groot Lennie and George


The movie "Guardians of the Galaxy" and the book _Of Mice and Men_ contain two friends, both thugs with a dream. Lennie and Groot are very similar even though one is a tree like organism, and another is human. Rocket and George also share the same personality traits. Overall, Groot and Rocket's friendship is an allusion of George and Lennie's relationship.

Lennie and Groot also cause setbacks for George and Rocket goals. Groot and Lennie have been told multiple times from George and Rocket that "if it weren't for you, I would be rich." They also cause enough trouble for George and Rocket to always be on the run with them since they both like to "touch nice things." Lennie and Groot do not mean to be bothersome. They are just unintelligent and ignorant. Lennie and Groot are shown to be not very intelligent. Groot's "vocabulistics [explained by Rocket] is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot," exclusively in that order" showing that he is not exactly a smart being. Lennie is shown to be mentally handicapped; he is not able to understand concepts, such as death. This was shown when Lennie did not understand that he had killed the mouse, thinking that it "was just sleeping." Lennie does not know the health hazards of drinking from a still pond, as Groot does not know when he drinks from a water fountain. Lennie and Groot are also fiercely loyal to their best friend and very protective. When Crooks tells Lennie that George may get hurt and will not come back, Lennie becomes very concerned and threatens to kill whoever hurts George. In addition, when Rocket was hit by a soldier of Thanos, Groot goes out of his way to kill the solider, and roughly fourteen other soldiers who were about to attack Rocket. Groot and Lennie's physical apperences are also show to be similar. They are both significantly taller than their friend, and are strong. Groot once tore an alien's nose off, proving that even for an alien, he has significant strength. And Lennie, for a human, is strong enough to carry two stacks of wheat at once while it takes two men to carry one bag.

Rocket and George are smart and clever. George is able to help Lennie and him escape many times, also is able to survive for himself and Lennie. Rocket is shown to be instinctively clever by knowing exactly how to break out of the prison. They are both suspicious and alert, George knows how Curly's wife will be an obstacle for their dream, and Rocket suspects that Glamora may lead them and the orb right to Thanos. The two also have a hard exterior to show that they do not want to get pushed around since they are thugs and Rocket is a failed experiment. They are also both short tempered; George gets mad at Lennie for wanting ketchup, something they do not have. While Rocket gets frustrated with Groot when all he can say is "I am Groot." George and Rocket seem to be the only ones that understand Lennie's desire for soft things and Groot's way of speech. Rocket is able to know what Groot is trying to communicate out of the three words multiple times in the movie, and George promises that Lennie can tend the rabbits since it means a lot to Lennie. George and Rocket still love Lennie and Groot uncondionally. George makes sure Lennie is alive and healthy, letting Lennie have the best of life before treating himself. When Lennie has a dream about his aunt, his aunt tells him that "if George had two slices of pie, he would give the biggest slice to you". When Groot is killed, Rocket yells "You killed Groot" and instantly attacks Ronan, not caring about his safety or life.

Rocket and Groot's friendship is as strong as Lennie and George's. They protect each other from harm. Rocket and George guide Groot and Lennie for their safety. Groot and Lennie do anything the other friend tells them to do blindly. Groot and Lennie trust their best friend to help them get through obstacles and are insanely loyal. The four also have the same dream, to be rich and have security. Rocket and George know that the only way "no one will push [them] around again" and to have security is if they have money. The four want something that is home to them, something that cannot be taken away from them. They both could have easily accomplished the dream without Lennie and Groot but they sacrifice countless times because George loves Lennie as Rocket loves Groot.


End file.
